


The Morning After

by theineffablehusbands666



Series: For the Love of Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deal With It, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning After, Possessive Behavior, Ron deserves nobody, suggestive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theineffablehusbands666/pseuds/theineffablehusbands666
Summary: Harry and Draco. The morning after. This is all you need to know.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: For the Love of Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122947
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0n0chrome_ghoul_cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0n0chrome_ghoul_cos/gifts), [Eurusholmes166](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurusholmes166/gifts).



> This is my first work. Hope you guys love it! Post in with your comments!
> 
> Also this work is now in progress and I will be editing soon
> 
> I need some advice on what work to do next. Post in with your comments!

Draco woke up to find himself staring at a tall vaulted ceiling. He felt an overwhelming feeling of contentment settle over him, though he didn't automatically register why. Then the events of last night came back to him, in full technicolour glory. We sighed happily as he rolled out of bed and started to pick clothes up off the floor. He heard a noise at his back, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, sat up in the bed and looked over at Draco Malfoy with an expression of pure joy.

Harry looked over at the man standing before him and grinned. He couldn't help it. Last night blew all his previous expectations, experiences and fantasies out of the water. He got out of bed, and walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's lean, pale chest. The Slytherin smiled lazily at him and picked up his shirt from the floor. They left Malfoy's private bedroom unhurriedly, sauntering down to breakfast their hands clasped in each other. This miracle caused more than a few stares from passing students, causing Neville to inevitably put his foot through the trick stair on the staircase, and fall over. Harry didn't see him, he was too infatuated with Draco. They swept down the grand staircase, and entered the Great Hall.  
They split as they reached the tables, Draco gliding smoothly off to the Slytherin table and Harry, grinning widely, slid down the benches at the Griffindor table to join Ron and Hermione.

“What the HELL are you doing, Harry?!” asks Ron, staring at Harry like he had just turned into a Puffskein.

“Nothing,” answered Harry languidly, “Why?”

“Oh, no reason, just that you walked in the door with MALFOY, and was holding his HAND!”

“I was unaware that holding hands was a crime,” said Harry, grinning slightly.

“Wait, hang on a second, is that why you never came up to the dormitory last night? You were with MALFOY?!”

By this point, Ron was so incensed that he was stabbing the table instead of his plate, completely unaware.

“Look Ron, Harry has the right to --” began Hermione.

“No” said Ron, cutting her off, “Just let me stop you there Hermione. This is MALFOY we are discussing here! Harry hates him!”

“Harry,” said Hermione, ignoring Ron, who was now gouging the table with his fork,   
“Two questions: one, how long have you known you were homosexual, and two, how long have you been with Malfoy and how did it start?”

“Well, as have known I was gay since I developed quite a crush on Dean Thomas, but--”

Harry was then interrupted by Ron choking on his mouthful of sausage.

“Go on Harry,” Hermione encouraged, glaring at Ron pointedly.

“And I have been going out with Malfoy officially since yesterday night, but it kind of started with him brushing against me, touching my hand, you know, small gestures. I thought at first it was him being a git as usual, but then I caught him staring at me more than once, and not glaring, like staring, with a proper lovelorn expression too. He tried to hide it, obviously, but it didn't work. I think our first kiss was outside potions, just after you all left. It was great. That was 2 months ago.” finished Harry, now properly grinning. 

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful. I'm going over and congratulating him" 

"No Hermione, that's not..." 

But Hermione had already sauntered casually over to the Slytherin table and shaken Draco's hand, much to the confusion of the other Slytherins. Then Hermione walked back over, with Draco in tow! Harry felt ready to fall through the floor, until Draco sat down next to him and lent his blonde head on Harry's shoulder. Ron, at this particular moment, had made quite noticeable marks in the table, and was staring at them both with his mouth slightly open, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The other Griffindors were looking curiously down the table at the unlikely couple as well, all wondering the same thing: how the fuck did that happen?! They both silently decided to leave the table, so they stood up together, and, still holding hands, left the Great Hall, leaving murmurs in the wake. They managed to control themselves for about 10 feet, before Harry pushed Draco into a wall and started to kiss him senseless. This went on for a while before Harry felt a cold, long-fingered hand on his shoulder. 

"Potter. This is unacceptable. You can have a detention for this. My office 8 o'clock this evening. Mr Malfoy, I expected much better from you, mainly in judgement. 10 points from Slytherin." 

Malfoy smirked at Snape, " But Professor, how come Harry gets detention, and I don't. It simply isn't fair." 

"Mr Malfoy, Potter is serving detention for breaking the school rules. I am removing house points from you for sheer blindness and terrible judgment. But, seeing as you are so eager to join the fun, you can join Potter in detention too. 8 o'clock my office. Don't be late." 

And with that, Snape swept off, still looking like an overgrown bat. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and sighed. Life had been good since Voldemort had fallen. But he had a feeling it was going to get better....


	2. Potter gets in Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with Snape turns out to be rather enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, The Ineffable Husbands here! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, but I am having a serious writers block at the moment. Btw I appreciate comments a lot more than kudos, as it really helps me with my writing.

Harry sat in the 8th year common room, curled up on his favourite chair by the fire with a book, his head on Malfoy's lap. Ron then walked over to them, coughing pointedly. They resolutely ignored him and continued reading. Hermione walked over, pink high on her cheeks, and her voice a little higher than normal.

“Hey Harry, Draco, what are you both reading?” she asked, curious.

“Oh Hermione, I am having the time of my life,” answered Harry, “I have just introduced Draco to Muggle literature. I thought we might start with Good Omens. He seems to be enjoying it well enough.”

Hermione just smiled and went and sat in the chair opposite them. Draco then looked up from his book, and noticed the flush on Hermione’s cheeks.

“Hermione, what’s up? You seem to have gone all pink.”

“Oh it's nothing, just ran into Pansy earlier” she answered, still blushing furiously.

“Hermioneee? What have you been doing?” asked Harry slyly.

“OhnothingjustmaybekissingPansyoutsidePotions,” mumbled Hermione.

“What?!” yelled about ten people in the vicinity.

Harry was grinning like a maniac, Malfoy’s jaw was hanging open wider than could be possibly healthy for him, Neville was spluttering incoherently, and Ron had turned a rather fascinating shade of puce. Hermione blushed even more furiously, especially as Pansy sauntered casually over to Hermione and perched gently on her lap, turned slightly, swung her legs over the edge, opened a book and started reading like nothing was happening. Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Then, Dean walked over and tapped Harry between his eyes.

“Hey, mate, I have a message for you, from Snape,”

“Now there's an angel who sauntered vaguely downwards,” muttered Harry.

Draco grinned, while Dean just looked a little confused. Harry unrolled the scroll of parchment and read:

Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,  
Your detention at 8 o'clock this evening will consist of you assisting me brewing Amortentia for the 6th year demonstrations on Tuesday. You will not be required to bring dragonhide gloves.  
Professor S. Snape

Harry smirked at Draco. He believed that this detention would turn out to be a rather interesting experience for the both of them.

They both arrived on the dot outside Snape’s office, giving him no excuse to punish them further, smiling to themselves. Snape opened the door, still resembling an overgrown bat.

“Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Oh joy of joys. Please come in. Your aura of sheer sloppy love appears to be affecting the corridors.”

They smirked and stepped into the room.

“Sit,” said Snape curtly, indicating two chairs with desks containing an array of ingredients.

“Now, I am aware that you have brewed Amortentia before, with Professor Slughorn. Owing to the incompetence of the old fool, you will probably have been taught it incorrectly however I don’t make allowances for anyone. Is that clear?” he asked the room at large.

“Yes, Sir,” they both replied.

“Good. Potter, start dicing the rose stems. Malfoy, start powdering the moonstone, and then you can paste the rose petals. I expect perfection. When you have finished, alert me, and I will tell you what to do next.”

The boys worked in companionable silence for a while, shooting each other knowing glances over the cauldron. After about half an hour chopping and powdering and crushing, Snape stood.

“Now, you should have finished dealing with all of the ingredients, now, place them in the cauldron in the specified order, and stir. Malfoy you add, Potter you stir. If you can manage that, we will test the potion on the two mice I have ready for the occasion. Beware the punishment should you mess this up.”

They completed adding the ingredients to the cauldron, finished stirring and corked a flask. Then Malfoy started to walk up to Snape’s desk to test the potion, when the vial slipped out of his grasp and smashed on the floor. His eyes widened with horror when a few drops splashed onto his robes.

“Sir,” said Draco carefully.

“What is it, idiot boy? Clean up the potion, and be sure not to get it on your hands.” snapped Snape, looking rather irate.

“Sir, I got some on my face --” said Draco, cutting short when he caught sight of Harry. His eyes lit up and he charged at Harry, a lovesick expression firmly on his face.

Snape looked over in horror as Draco began kissing Potter enthusiastically, not accounting for the fact that Harry didn't want this to happen, and was currently trying to struggle out of Malfoy’s vice like grip.

“Malfoy, please get off Potter at once!” said Snape, some of his composure slipping. He hurried over to where Harry was being thoroughly ravished, and saw to his disgust that Harry was reciprocating said ravishing with almost as much enthusiasm as Draco. He yanked Draco off by the scruff of the neck and forced the Amortentia antidote down Malfoy’s throat. To his utter confusion, however, Draco’s expression did not change in the slightest.

“Sir,” said Draco, still panting.

“What do you want?” he asked tartly.

“I never needed that antidote. I never got any on my skin.” he said.

Snape released him, like he had been burned.

“Get out!” he hissed, and the boys made their way towards the door and out into the Entrance Hall. Once there they burst into hysterical laughter and walked back up to the common room, their hands firmly clasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Shout out to my friends m0n0chrome_ghoul_cos and EurusHolmes166. Love you guys!


End file.
